Wax
by A fallen Fate
Summary: Shutting out the pain he felt because of Ace's death had been for Luffy's own safety. He wasn't ever supposed to break again, but he hadn't expected this. Hadn't expected everything to come flooding back to him, all because of some sculpted wax. Acelu one shot, based off of Hand Island No Bouken, do not own one piece. Please Review.


**Acelu oneshot based off of Hand Island No Bouken. Do not own One Piece. Please review, it really helps to motivate me.**

 **Warnings: Some underage sex occurs between Ace and Luffy, if you dislike this in any way, please don't read the story.  
**

 **EDIT 5/26/2016: I fixed some of the grammar and some little things but everything is still basically the same.**

Luffy had not known what to expect when Diego asked if he wanted to see his most treasured object. For Luffy, his greatest treasure was the worn straw hat that sat on his head, it's old straw whispering of all the adventures it had seen and the promise it held between a boy and a pirate. One day, Luffy would return it to Shanks, but until then, he would continue to cherish it, because it was so much more than just a hat and Luffy knew that what Diego treasured was held in the same way.

However, even if Luffy knew that whatever it was that the old craftsman was hiding deep below his house was precious, he still had no clue to what it was. Surely it wasn't a hat like Luffy's own, because why hide something like that underground? Most likely, it was something huge that needed the extra space the cellar provided, like a cannon. Which if it was, would be so cool!

With the slap of his sandals echoing across the stone steps as he continued his descent, Luffy's brown eyes tried to adjust to the sudden blank darkness but thankfully they didn't have to as he jumped off the last step and into a dimly lit room. Pale yellow light reflected across the blue, stone walls and the table that sat innocently in the center of the room.

The wooden floorboards creaked slightly when Luffy stepped on them, expressing how much time Diego had spent down here with each step. The old man followed after Luffy, carrying the scent of harsh smoke from his cigarette which made Luffy's eyes sting and his nostrils flare.

The nineteen year old had never been one for liking the smell of the white sticks that Sanji carried around, and even dealing with Dadan's nasty habit as a child had been hard. Luffy had a rather sensitive nose and while it was great for tracking food that was miles away, it made fowl smells stick out and coat the insides of his nostrils.

When his cook had changed to a more sweeter smelling cigarette brand, it had been a small blessing, but Luffy still couldn't stand the smoke that seemed to cling to everything it touched.

Something else that appeared to stick to the room was a strange smell that Luffy could only vaguely recall. He knew that the strange scent was familiar, but Luffy was unable to pinpoint from exactly where he had smelled it before. Deciding to think of something else, Luffy focused on why he was down here in this dreary room in the first place, to see Diego's most treasured object.

"So," Luffy began, glancing at the small jars that sat quietly on the table. "Where's your treasure?" All Luffy could see in the barely lit room were the jars on the table and the small, golden scale that was next to them. Were these Diego's treasures?

"Look over there," Diego directed, pointing his large, calloused finger off towards the darkest part of the room. The small amount of light that the room had barely touched the inky blackness and was thus unable to give any hint to what hid there.

Taking a few steps forward towards the wooden railing, Luffy stared out, trying to see what Diego was trying to show him. Glancing down, Luffy's eyes caught the aged face that belonged to only one man.

"Rayleigh!" Luffy exclaimed, leaning excitedly over the railing, happiness overflowing throughout his rubber body as he took in the form of his mentor. "It's been a while! But, what's wrong? It's me, Luffy, remember!?" Smile contorting into a worried frown, happiness replaced itself with concern as Luffy stared at Rayleigh's non-blinking eyes and his eerily still body. Something was wrong.

"I'm sorry, but this Silvers Rayleigh, first mate of Gol D. Rogers crew, cannot speak," the old man informed, startling Luffy at the sudden sound.

Jumping in surprise, Luffy turned around to stare up at the much taller, older man. "Why not?" Luffy asked as Diego walked over to him.

"Because it's a wax statue that I had made," Diego laughed, his chuckle reverberating around the room and echoing in Luffy's ears.

"Eh!" Luffy exclaimed, his mouth falling open in surprise as he turned back towards Rayleigh's wax statue. "This is a copy to!?" The wax fruit stand that stood in front of Diego's now destroyed home had looked exactly like the real ones did but it surprised Luffy to know that he couldn't even tell the difference with people!

"Yes, now why don't I show you some more of my creations. I'm quite proud of them!" Pulling a switch on one of the blue, stone walls, light clicked on and suddenly swallowed up the darkness and illuminated the space beyond. "These are all the pirates that I have met," Diego added, a dozen or more wax figures standing below them.

With wide eyes, Luffy scanned the faces of the craftsman's creations. Some he didn't recognize but there were a small handful that he did. Rayleigh he knew, and then there was Cricket from Jaya, and all the way in the back, standing as tall and as proud as he had been when he was living, was Whitebeard.

Even after two years, Luffy could still recall the immense power that the man had carried and the strength that he had wielded in the War of the Best. Nevertheless, even with all of that, even he had fallen that day.

Stepping down from the deck, Luffy glanced around, trying to take in more of this surprising find. "They all look so real!" he complimented, eyeing the male pirate that looked like Marco the Phoenix. Taking a step forward, Luffy was about to go up the second level of the floor when his steps suddenly faltered as his eyes glanced up.

Luffy couldn't help but let the singular name fall from his lips as he gazed up at the wax figure in front of him. "Ace," he whispered, his eyes wide and his breath fleeting. He looked so real standing there under the pale light of the room, tall and muscled with freckles standing out against his pale cheeks. It was all too familiar with the same shorts, same orange belt buckle, same dagger, and hell, even the same red-beaded necklace, it was all the same.

It made Luffy's already almost nonexistent breathing stop all together as his stomach fell and his heart clenched painfully in his chest. It thumped hard and fast against his rib cage, tightening itself as everything came flooding back. The sharp, burning pain from two years ago that consumed his soul when he had watched, helplessly, as the unforgiving magma fist of Akainu went through his brothers chest.

Along with the chilling agony that made him feel impossibly hollow when he thought back to how useless he had been that day. Despite this, overwhelming his pain and agony was the overpowering love he felt as he looked at his long deceased brother.

The emotions were drowning Luffy as these feelings surged through him with renewed energy, threatening to overtake him. Even with the risk to his sanity, the young pirate captain couldn't resist stumbling over to Ace, his shaking hands reaching out, hesitant to touch what was there.

Desire winning out, Luffy allowed his hands to fall onto Ace's chest, wishing for a moment that what he would feel there was a familiar heartbeat and a comforting warmth that had always made him feel safe. However, all he felt was strange skin not too unlike his own and a barely existent warmth. So, even with all of the physical similarities, not everything was the same.

How could it be? If this had been the real Ace, there would be a gaping, bloody hole through the middle of his chest and a ghostly paleness that no living person should have.

Why? Because Ace was dead; a direct result of Luffy failing to save him.

It was absolutely pathetic. The one time Luffy tries to protect Ace for once, he fails and instead of Ace simply getting hurt, he dies, protecting him, because Luffy had been too weak. Guilt stabbed relentlessly through his chest as he curled against the almost real Ace. He didn't want this! He wanted the real Ace back, not this fake wax statue of him!

Luffy wanted—needed to have his big brother back. The one who he could always rely on, who protected him without a second thought, made him laugh so hard he thought he would piss himself, and loved him with something that Luffy still didn't know the name of.

Once, long before the Marineford incident, Luffy had gone to his crew and asked them about what he and Ace felt for each other, but their explanations had either been far too confusing or simply too off the mark. So he had decided that once he saw his brother again, Luffy would ask Ace himself, but. . . the chance never came and it never would.

His brother, his Ace, would forever be gone from this world. Unable to be there for Luffy and hold him when he felt like he wasn't good enough, when it felt like the world was simply too big. Never would Luffy be able to even hear Ace's deep voice that calmed and thrilled him at the same time. Nor would Luffy ever be able to feel Ace's gentle kisses on his lips, or his heated, calloused hands over Luffy's small, rubbery body.

Just the thought of it all made something deep inside his soul ache and salty tears threaten to spill over onto his cheeks. He loved—loves Ace and the only thing left of the Whitebeard second commander were the fleeting memories to remember him by. Like when they first met and the struggle to become friends. The closeness that developed between them upon Sabo's abrupt death and the things that Ace had taught Luffy all those years ago.

Luffy could still fondly recall when Ace showed him what sex was, five years ago, the night before Ace's departure which had been three months after his seventeenth birthday. Ace had decided to wait to depart until the snow thawed because sailing in it would have been a pain, to which Luffy had been grateful because he got to spend more time with him that way.

Throughout that whole day, Luffy and Ace hadn't been apart once. It was like they were a singular being, because if Ace went somewhere, Luffy had made sure to follow. So when the sun dipped down into the sea, allowing the moon to rise against a star dotted, black sky, the two sworn brothers were still together.

When the sun had still been out, the pair of them had been wild, sparring almost every second or causing chaos for any poor soul who happened upon them. However, once night came, the wild beast inside both of them calmed and they settled down, far from Dadan's and any other person who could interrupt their time together.

The two of them had sat back against long, uncut grass, curled against each other while underneath the stars. Luffy remembered how much they had talked that night; about their future adventures, of becoming pirates, and the names that they would make for themselves.

They had talked about all these things but Luffy had desperately wanted to tell Ace that he would miss him. Luffy didn't like being alone, and to be honest, he still didn't. When Ace left, he would have no one to talk to, no one to spar with, and no one to simply be with. Sure, there were the bandits, but Luffy couldn't see himself doing the things he did with Ace with them.

Despite all that, he hadn't had wanted to bring it up, because Ace would call him a baby for being so clingy and Luffy was not a baby. However, sometimes, without really meaning too, Luffy couldn't control what he said. The words simply flew out of his mouth on their own accord.

"I'm gonna miss you, Ace," Luffy confessed, glancing to the side where his brother sat. The pale glow of the moon was basking over both of them, but it made Ace look. . . almost enchanting with the way the light reflected against his black hair and dark eyes and Luffy hadn't been able to stop his true feelings from coming out at the sight.

Ace looked back at him, his one eyebrow quirked as his lips twisted into a smirk, as if contemplating saying something sarcastic. "I'm going to miss you too, Lu," Ace replied, his voice genuine as his smirk replaced itself with one of his rare, kind, and gentle smiles that made Luffy's heart flutter and his cheeks grow warm. It was so. . . what was the word? Endearing and Luffy couldn't help but return it with a smile of his own.

At that moment, Luffy felt like he could finally say what he had been feeling ever since Ace's birthday three months ago and it felt amazing!" It's gonna be really boring without you here. I won't even have anyone to train with me!" Luffy yelled aghast while leaning closer to Ace.

Ace had surprisingly allowed Luffy to invade his personal space and even went a step further and destroyed it all together when he pulled Luffy close to his side. "You'll manage. After all, didn't you say that you were going to become stronger than me?" Ace said, grinning down at Luffy.

"Of course I am! Just you wait, Ace. In three years, I'll be ten times stronger than you!" Luffy said, raising his arms above his head, his blood pumping as he bounced slightly against the ground. He would become stronger than Ace, that was a guarantee.

"I can't wait to see that," Ace chuckled as he reached over and ruffled Luffy's hair. Normally, Luffy would have complained at Ace rubbing his head, but that night, Luffy let himself enjoy it. He would never let Ace know, but Luffy loved it when Ace pampered him like this.

It made Luffy feel like he was loved beyond a question of a doubt and he hadn't been able to help but lean further into it.

"Hmm, but it's still gonna suck without you here. Who's going to teach me stuff if you don't?" Luffy asked, as he blinked up at his brother. Ace taught him so many things about the world, but Luffy knew that he still didn't know everything.

"Well, what do you want to know?" Ace inquired, leaning back on his hands as he waited for Luffy to answer. But Luffy wasn't sure, how do you know you want to learn something that you don't even know the name off?

"Um. . . I don't know, just stuff," Luffy replied, falling back onto the green grass. It tickled at his skin but it was better than sitting up the whole time.

"Stuff? You want me to teach you, stuff?" Ace elaborated, his black eyebrow raising up towards his hair in disbelief.

"Yeah!" Luffy cheered, grinning at Ace. He loved it when Ace taught him new things, they were always so interesting and Ace always made it fun.

"Well. . . I have one thing I guess I could teach you," Ace muttered, his cheeks reddening which made his freckles stick out like seeds on a strawberry. Luffy hoped Ace wasn't turning into one, because that would be really, really bad. Especially since Ace was leaving to set out on his pirate journey tomorrow.

"Really? What is it?" Luffy asked, sitting up. He couldn't help but bounce slightly in anticipation for what Ace was going to teach him. Maybe it would be a secret new move that would help Luffy train. Or maybe, it would be how to do that funny red thing that Ace's cheeks were currently doing.

"Well, it's something that you absolutely can't tell anyone I taught you and you can't ever do it with someone other than me, okay?" Ace explained as he looked around the small area that they were in. He looked nervous and slightly on edge. Did he sense grandpa or something?

Glancing around, looking for what had made Ace so agitated, Luffy wasn't able to find anything. "Sure, Ace. I promise, so will you teach me now!?" Luffy asked, grinning up at Ace as excitement rolled off of him in waves.

"Y-yeah, just close your eyes, okay?" Ace instructed, sitting up on his knees. Letting his eyes slip close, Luffy heard Ace shuffle closer before something warm, and slightly chapped pressed itself against his lips. It made Luffy want to open his eyes but Ace had told him to close them, so Luffy kept them closed.

The object retreated from his lips before they were pressing again, harder this time. Maybe Ace was trying to feed him something! Opening his mouth to eat whatever it was Ace was trying to give him, Luffy was surprised when there was suddenly a flat, wet object slipping into his mouth.

That made Luffy really want to pull away but suddenly Ace's hands were grabbing him, one grasping onto his hip and the other digging itself into his hair. Unable to pull away, Luffy felt the object roll around his mouth, sliding over his teeth and the walls of his mouth before touching his tongue.

As soon as the thing slid against the underside of Luffy's tongue, he couldn't help the small moan that slipped from his throat or the shudder that raked through his small frame.

It was starting to feel good and Luffy, for some reason, had wanted more. However, something he needed more was air. Luckily, whatever Ace was pressing into him, pulled away, which allowed Luffy to finally breathe in, though he was practically panting. He could hear Ace panting as well, but with his eyes closed, he couldn't see why Ace was acting the same way he was.

"Luffy, you can open your eyes now," Ace said, his voice suddenly deep and for some, strange reason, it made Luffy shudder from head to toe.

Slowly opening his eyes, Luffy stared up at Ace, who was only a few inches from him. His face was red again but his eyes, they were dark, almost black, with something that Luffy didn't know the name of. It almost made Luffy feel like Ace wanted to eat him.

"What, what was that?" Luffy asked breathlessly, his heart fluttering in his chest. It felt like there was a tiny bird in there, trying to fly its way out and Luffy couldn't help but worry that maybe there was.

"That, was a kiss," Ace explained, his eyes trailing down Luffy's face before resting on his lips, which felt tingling and warm.

Lifting a hand to his mouth, Luffy gingerly touched his lips. "What's a kiss?" he asked, eyeing Ace's own lips. They were slightly shiny with what Luffy had to guess was saliva.

"It's something you do with people you really like. You press you mouths together like this," Ace demonstrated, slowly leaning down towards Luffy's face. "and sometimes, you can even kiss with your tongues," Ace added before leaning in the rest of the way. Luffy watched with hooded eyes as Ace's eyes closed and his lips pressed themselves against Luffy's own.

Seeing it was much different than simply feeling it, because Luffy's body was tingling all over as he watched Ace kiss him. It felt even better now that he knew what Ace was doing and Luffy couldn't help but moan as Ace kissed him harder, his tongue licking at Luffy's lips, asking for something.

Did Ace want him to open his mouth again? Not bothering to ask, Luffy simply let his mouth fall open as Ace's tongue slipped past. Their tongues began to intertwine, causing more shivers to run over Luffy's body as Ace continued his ministrations.

It felt so good, not to mention, tasted good. Ace tasted like meat and something else that Luffy had a hard time describing. Either way, how come Ace had decided to wait to teach Luffy this until today!? If he had known about kissing sooner he would have demanded Ace teach it to him right away!

Letting his eyes slip close as pleasure hummed throughout his small, rubber body, Luffy felt Ace's large hands begin to roam over him, heating his already warm body and making his skin tingle all over. Luffy was slightly surprised when one of Ace's hands slipped under the blue t-shirt that Luffy was wearing but he honestly didn't care all that much right now.

Even when Ace's hand slid up Luffy's flat stomach and up towards his chest, Luffy payed no mind, fully immersed in the kiss, but then Ace's hands flicked over something and it made Luffy's breath hitch at the sudden sting of pleasure.

"AH!" Luffy yelped, pulling away from Ace's hot mouth. "What was that?"

"I was teasing your nipple. Did you like it?" Ace asked sheepishly, though his hand told a different story as it boldly slid back up Luffy's chest.

"Y-yeah, it felt really good," Luffy confessed as he felt his face warm. Ace nodded before his long fingers flicked Luffy's nipple again, causing Luffy's body to quiver as overwhelming sensations washed over him. Ace seemed to take this as an okay because suddenly, Luffy was falling back onto the grass as Ace loomed over him. Ace had this, heated look in his eyes that made Luffy whimper because, wow that was really hot.

Luffy was too pleasure fogged to protest when Ace was pushing up his shirt, pulling the material until all except Luffy's collar bone was exposed to the cool night air of the forest. The fourteen year old watched with baited breath as Ace's hands hovered over Luffy's light pink nipples before slowly, they grasped at them, pinching slightly before twirling around them, causing Luffy's nipples to perk up and harden.

"Ngah!" Luffy was surprised that incredibly embarrassing sound ripped its way past his lips, so to prevent any further sounds from escaping, Luffy covered his mouth with both of his hands, as his body trembled. He never knew playing with his nipples could feel so good, but he hadn't know about how great kissing was either. Ace had been holding out on him!

Oh well, at least Ace was finally showing Luffy what pleasure was.

As Ace continued his ministrations, it was getting harder for Luffy to keep his noises at bay. It just felt too good and his mind was becoming foggy the harder he tried to stop them. Shakily moving his hands away from his mouth, Luffy screamed when suddenly Ace's warm tongue swirled around his hardened nipple. Luffy's arms flew to the ground as his hands desperately grasped onto the long grass. It was almost too much for him to handle.

Luffy could feel warmth begin to pool itself down to where that was and it startled him to know that he still wanted more. "Ace- Ace I feel funny," Luffy panted, his body quivering because it was too overly stimulated.

Ace's heated eyes glanced up at Luffy's words and seemed to darken even more at the sight of his face, which judging by Ace's own, had to have been flushed dark red. "Do you want me to make you feel better?" Ace asked, his voice dripping in something that must have been desire, because Luffy only saw that look on Ace's face when he wanted something and it looks like he wanted something right now.

"Yes! Please, Ace, I need you," Luffy begged, his teeth latching themselves onto his bottom lip. Ace was making him feel these amazing things so Ace should finish what he started. It was only fair.

"You better not regret saying that," Ace growled before slamming his lips back onto Luffy's. His breath caught at how sudden it was and almost fainted when Ace continued to not only kiss him, but play with Luffy's nipples while he did. It was so hard to think clearly when pleasure began to consume him. Luffy had been absolutely delirious and could only barely register that something else was becoming hard as Ace continued teaching Luffy.

Was it his dick that was getting hard!?

"Ace, w-wait! My dick, it's getting hard! That's not normal!" Luffy said, his words stumbling over themselves as he tried to clear his head enough to think.

Ace's hand halted in its abuse against Luffy's nipples, his fingers instead trailing down Luffy's stomach before reaching the waistband of his jean shorts. "Actually, Luffy, it's perfectly normal," Ace said, his heated eyes meeting Luffy's. "It means you're aroused and your body is ready to have sex."

"S-sex? What is that?" Luffy asked, eyeing his shorts and the large hand that hovered over them.

Ace's face twisted. "Uh well. . . I think it'll be easier to show you then to explain it," Ace confessed, his face reddening again.

"Okay. It's not gonna hurt is it?" Luffy asked quietly, squirming against the grass. So far everything Ace had done to him had felt so good but that didn't mean that it would continue to feel that way.

"Well I. . . I don't really know. Normally, people might feel a little discomfort at first but you're a rubber man, so you might not feel any pain," Ace explained sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

Luffy's lips scrunched into a pout as he contemplated what Ace had said. "Okay, let's have sex then!" Luffy cheered, giggling at Ace.

"R-really, are you sure? I might hurt you," Ace said quietly, rubbing small circles into Luffy's hips. The sensation caused by his fingers sent more throbs down to Luffy's groin, which only fueled the fourteen year old's desire for sex more.

"Un! I trust Ace!" Luffy stated, leaning up to give Ace a tiny peck on his lips before falling back against the grass again.

Luffy felt his stomach twist in concern as Ace pulled away from him, his face looking pained. "You trust me?" Ace inquired, leaning back onto his butt.

"Of course I do!" Luffy exclaimed, crawling on his knees until he straddled Ace's lap. Ace's large hands immediately clutched onto Luffy's slim hips as Luffy smiled down at him. "I love Ace," he whispered, his voice dripping in the love he felt as his face softened.

Ace made a choked sound before suddenly he was hugging him, squeezing so hard that if Luffy hadn't been a rubber man, his bones probably would have been crushed by Ace's grip. Nevertheless, Luffy hugged his brother back, though, far more gently than Ace had.

"I love you too, Luffy. So much," Ace muttered against Luffy's shoulder. Luffy couldn't help that tingle that shivered down his spine at the proximity of Ace's voice to Luffy's sensitive ears.

"Shishishi! That's good, but can we have sex now?" Luffy pouted, tugging at the black shirt that Ace was wearing.

"Yeah, I guess we can."

Now having received a green light, Luffy gently kissed Ace, molding his pink lips perfectly to Ace's own. The atmosphere around them seemed to spark with electricity as their kiss escalated, both barely pulling away just enough to catch a quick breath before coming together again.

"Nnn. . .ghh. . .nah!" Luffy moaned as Ace broke away from Luffy's mouth to trail heated kisses down his neck. Everything was heating up and Luffy's mind was beginning to feel like mush as Ace continued his amazing torture. "AH!" Giving a choke scream as Ace's sharp teeth latched onto Luffy's right nipple, his hands pulled at Ace's dark, wavy hair, desperate for more.

All Luffy knew now was a mixture of pleasure and heat and the fact that whenever he received a pleasured jolt, it traveled down to his dick and made it impossibly hard. Whining, Luffy pulled at Ace's hair again, wanting something but not exactly knowing what.

"Ace, it hurts." Crying out softly, Luffy squirmed in Ace's lap as he tried to get the pressure that was building in his shorts to go away but nothing he did worked.

Glancing down from Luffy's abused nipple, Ace's dark eyes focused in on the small bulge in Luffy's shorts. "Say, Luffy? Do you want me to teach you something else? Something that you can do by yourself?" Ace asked, his eyes lifting back up to stare at Luffy.

"Y-yeah, just make it stop hurting!" Luffy begged, his small hands clutching onto Ace's broad shoulders, feeling the need to grip onto something.

"I will," Ace promised, trailing a hand down Luffy's front, inching towards Luffy's crotch. "Just don't hold back the noises you make." With nimble fingers, Luffy watched quietly as Ace unzipped his blue jean shorts, freeing Luffy's throbbing penis. Luffy hissed as a slight chill touched that place but didn't protest when Ace's large hand hovered over it, heat radiating from him.

"W-what are you gonna do?" Luffy whispered, eyeing Ace's hand. His hand loomed almost tantalizingly close to Luffy's twitching penis, it's small and flushed chubby head nearly pressing against his flat belly.

"I'm gonna give you a hand job," Ace replied, licking his lips.

"Huh? A hand job, is that like a job for your hand?" Blinking at his own hand, Luffy eyed the appendage before meeting Ace's eyes.

"I guess you could put it like that. It's kinda like having sex with yourself." Hand falling to Luffy's thigh, Ace let it trail down before sliding towards Luffy's groin.

"Oh. . . okay." Nodding at Ace, Luffy bit his bottom lip as Ace's hand rose higher towards that place before he paused. Luffy was about to ask why Ace had stopped when suddenly his hand was cupping Luffy's balls and rubbing all of him.

"UWAH!" Yelping, Luffy's hands clutched harder onto Ace's shoulders as a warm hand continued to sliding along Luffy's length, gently squeezing as it went up and down.

Everything was blurring into one solid mass and Luffy was no longer able to control his body. Slim hips thrusting up into Ace's delicious hold, Luffy's blunt nails dug into his brothers strong, muscled back as he felt a warm pressure build at the base of his dick.

"Mm. . . ah. . . Ace!" His small body quivering, Luffy clutched desperately onto Ace as salty tears stung at his eyes. It was all too much and to be honest, it almost scared him to know that something could even feel this way. Almost.

Ace's hand quickened its pace as he gave a deep groan. "God Lu, you're so cute. I could do this to you forever. Make you weak, make you mine." Kissing up Luffy's chest, Ace's warm, wet tongue licked up the front of Luffy's throat, all the way to the underside of his chin. Luffy's adams apple bobbed as he shivered at the sudden onslaught of these overwhelming sensations, a desperate moan escaping past his traitorous lips.

"Nnaahh. . . Ace, something's happening!" The pressure that was centered in his lower belly had peaked and it almost felt like he was going to pee! "I think I'm gonna—AH!" Unable to stop himself, Luffy felt something come out of his dick as white spots shot across his wide eyes. His body becoming limp, Luffy panted as he came down from this impossible high, his slack arms falling from Ace's shoulders as he leaned against him.

It felt like all his strength had suddenly disappeared from him and while it should have made Luffy worried, he was too dazed to care. Glancing down with half-lidded eyes, Luffy expected to see pee covering him and Ace, because that's the only thing that was supposed to come out of your penis but—

"That's not pee," Luffy stated quietly, eyeing the almost clear, white liquid that covered Ace's hand and both of their stomachs.

"No," Ace replied gruffly, raising his soiled hand to his lips. "It's your cum." His long, pink tongue flicking out, Ace caught some of Luffy's cum onto it before licking his lips. Dark eyes peering down at him, Luffy, now curious, slowly inched his head up to lick Ace's hand.

Licking his own lips, Luffy's eyes widened. "It's salty!"

"Yeah, mine's the same."

"Really?" Eyeing the bulge in Ace's shorts, Luffy sucked on his bottom lip. He would have to try it sometime, but right now, Luffy was getting hard again. Squirming against Ace, Luffy tried to shake the fog out of his head, trying to understand what it is that he craved. He needed something but all he could really understand was that he wanted more. "Ace."

Sucking onto Ace's strong jaw, Luffy felt the muscles twitch underneath as his hips rutted against the air. "Please, I-I can't wait anymore. I wanna have sex now!" Grabbing Ace's unsoiled hand, Luffy rubbed himself against it, his dick slipping against Ace's long fingers as he moaned.

"Dammit, Luffy!" The fourteen year old whined when Ace ripped his hand away but he didn't complain when Ace pulled down Luffy's shorts, fully exposing his plump ass and his bare legs. "Just remember, you asked for it!" Ace's voice rumbled as his cum slicked hand reached behind towards Luffy's ass.

Almost too quick for Luffy to react, Ace's finger was rubbing against Luffy's hole before the whole thing slipped inside. Jerking forward, Luffy choked back a scream at the sudden intrusion.

"Wah-what are you doing!?" Luffy yelled, his body shaking against Ace, who continued to slip his finger slowly in and out of Luffy's ass.

"Preparing you." Was Ace's short reply as he added another finger.

"F-For. . . ngh. . . w-what?" Thrusting back against Ace's talented fingers, Luffy let his head fall onto Ace's shoulder as he gasped for air.

Ace's fingers almost stopped altogether as he curled his head towards Luffy's ear. "For sex," Ace whispered huskily, licking the shell of Luffy's ear before jerking both of his fingers down, hitting something deep inside of Luffy.

"Ggahh!" With a scream, Luffy came again, his vision going white as a fierce, overwhelming pleasure overcame him. Luffy felt his body fall back against the grass, Ace's fingers slipping out of him, causing him to give a needy whine. Luffy loved those fingers!

Ace crawled forward, his larger body looming over Luffy's smaller one as his heated eyes raked over Luffy's flushed form.

"Luffy," Ace began, placing both of his hands by Luffy's head. "I'm only gonna ask once, but are you absolutely sure that you wanna have sex?"

"Y-yeah, I think so," Luffy said, licking his lips. "I know that I want you and I trust you so. . ."

"But—"

"Please Ace, I can't wait anymore!" Luffy was already getting hard again and he was desperate to get more of Ace inside of him.

He craved it.

Luffy watched as Ace gulped, his face flushing again as he licked his lips. "Okay, j-just flip onto your stomach."

"Why?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side as he blinked up at Ace in confusion.

"Cause I heard that having sex this way hurt less." Ace replied, grabbing onto Luffy's hips to flip him over until Luffy grabbed him.

"Stop it! I don't wanna lie on my stomach!" Luffy yelled, frowning at Ace.

"Why!? It might hurt you if you don't!" Ace shouted back as Luffy frowned harder.

"I don't care if it hurts. I don't wanna have sex if I can't see Ace while we do!" Huffing, Luffy crossed his thin arms over his chest as he pouted and turned his head away. Ace was so stupid sometimes!

"God, Luffy. . . you just don't get what you do to me," Ace groaned, startling the younger teen.

Turning back towards Ace, Luffy was about to ask what exactly he did when suddenly Ace's lips were pressing against his own, kissing him with something that Luffy couldn't name. Pushing back against him, Luffy moaned as Ace deepened the kiss, his small hands clutching tightly onto the long, almost rubbery grass that was underneath him.

Eyes slipping closed, Luffy intertwined his tongue with Ace's own. Hearing the sound of Ace's belt unbuckling, Luffy pulled away to stare as Ace pulled down his black shorts, revealing his large and erect penis. It was so much bigger than Luffy's, both in length and in girth, and Luffy couldn't help but swallow nervously as he eyed it. What was Ace gonna do with it?

"Wha-what are you gonna do with that?" Luffy said out loud, watching as Ace rubbed his hand over his own dick, spreading precum over its length. Holy shit, did it just get bigger!?

Breathing in deeply, Ace smirked down at Luffy as his stopped rubbing himself to grab onto Luffy's thighs, pushing his legs towards Luffy's chest. Luffy's face warmed as all of him was fully exposed to Ace's heated gaze but he made no move to jerk away.

"I'm gonna put it in you, of course," Ace replied, centering his cock in front of Luffy's slightly stretched hole.

"WHAT!" Luffy shrieked, his mouth falling open. "That's gonna go in me!?"

"Yeah, that's what sex calls for," Ace replied, quirking an eyebrow.

Luffy shook his head wildly. "But-but it's not gonna fit!" It couldn't, there was no way! Ace's dick was way too big to fit inside Luffy's ass.

Ace smiled as he leaned down towards Luffy's ear, his hot breath sending shivers down Luffy's spine. "Well, I guess we won't know unless we try." Hips jerking forward, the tip of Ace's dick slipped past the tight, pink ring of muscles of Luffy's twitching hole and into the tight heat of Luffy's round ass.

Breath hitching, Luffy was unable to form words as Ace slowly filled him, stretching the walls of his ass as he pushed inside. Biting hard onto his bottom lip, small beads of blood slipping past, Luffy whimpered at how full he felt. With a shaky hand, Luffy reached down towards his bottom, feeling for where Ace's dick was. Glancing down with small tears slipping down his cheeks, Luffy saw what his fingers felt, the large base of Ace's dick—

"It fit. . ." Luffy mumbled, his whole body shivering as indescribable sensations drowned him.

Ace's grip on the back of Luffy's smooth thighs tightened as he groaned, his hips jerking slightly. "Luffy, I have to move!" Hissing, Ace's face pleaded with him before Luffy gave a small nod.

"O-okay." With a quick motion, Ace's dick was sliding all the way out of Luffy before slowly pushing back in. "NNAH!" Spine arching off the solid ground, Luffy gave a small scream as Ace continued to slip in and out of him, never leaving Luffy empty for even a second.

It felt like Luffy was being swallowed up as Ace fucked him, staking his claim on Luffy's rubbery body as his pace quickened until he was practically slamming into Luffy's ass. Eyes rolling into the back of his head, Luffy moaned as his body slid against the grass and back onto Ace's awaiting dick, his own cock bouncing against his tummy as he jerked his hips up to meet Ace.

Reaching out, Luffy's rubber arms grasped desperately onto Ace, crying out loudly as Ace began to suck onto his neck.

"God, Luffy," Ace hissed, pounding into Luffy's pliant body. "You feel amazing!" Sweat dripping down his chest and back, Ace kissed Luffy again, leaving the small teen breathless as he gasped for air.

"Nghh. . . ah. . . A-Ace!" Giving a small shriek, Luffy almost came as that spot that Ace had hit before was slammed against. "T-there! Please!" Begging, Luffy pulled Ace's face towards him as he pressed his lips against his. The kiss was sloppy and spoke of inexperience but Ace still gave a moan in pleasure, which made Luffy moan back.

Large hands gripping tightly onto Luffy's slim hips, Ace bucked against him, slamming back into the spot that made Luffy see stars.

Unable to handle the fierce amount of pleasure coursing through him, Luffy felt the muscles in his ass clench around Ace's dick as he came, his toes curling in pleasure and his nails running up Ace's back, drawing blood.

Luffy whimpered as his spent body slumped back against the grass, while he watched Ace's face contort weirdly as his pace became erratic before he slammed his hips forward, his spine arching as he gave an almost inhuman roar. Luffy gasped as he felt his ass being filled when Ace came, filling him up almost impossibly full.

Ace groaned as his hands fell to Luffy sides before he pulled out, his cum slipping past and dripping down Luffy's legs and onto the grass underneath them. Giving a small whimper, Luffy shakily reached out and tugged at Ace's muscled arms. He felt incredibly weak at that moment and he couldn't help but want Ace to hold him.

Ace thankfully seemed to understand what Luffy wanted even though no words left his abused mouth. Settling down besides Luffy, Ace gently pulled him onto his chest before running a soothing hand down his back.

"Mm, I love you, Ace," Luffy whispered his eyes fluttering close as sleep began to overpower him.

Luffy had almost been fully asleep when he heard Ace whisper back to him, "I love you too, Luffy and I promise you, that I always will."

Luffy remembered the morning after, when the sun had rose, casting it's bright rays onto them, waking the pair. They hadn't said much and honestly, there hadn't been a need to. They had said all that needed to be said just by looking at one another.

I love you.

I'll miss you.

I won't be gone for long.

So they had simply prepared for Ace's departure. They bathed, washing off the remnants of the amazing night before before they gathered up Ace's things before heading off to where everyone would be meeting them to send Ace off.

Luffy had smiled as he waved goodbye, even though it pained him to see Ace go, but he had been calmed by the fact that in three years, he would see him again.

In three years, he could hold him once more and in three years, he could tell him how much he loved him again. However, almost by the end of the third year, Luffy had lost Ace. Forever.

Choking back tears as he snapped out of the vivid memory, Luffy's body shook as he tried to get words he needed to say to come out. "Can. . . can I have a minute?" Luffy asked, his voice coming out strained as he curled further against the wax statue.

"Uh sure, I'll uh. . . be outside." Luffy listened with intent ears as Diego's slow footsteps made their way back up the stone stairs before he could hear them no more.

Now alone, Luffy fell to his knees, gasping as he felt the walls he had built up two years ago crumble down. Everything he had been trying to save himself from were coming back, suffocating him with a fierce vengeance.

His body shaking like a leaf in a storm, Luffy let his tears fall as the pain consumed him. Letting out an inhuman wail that was filled with grief and pain, Luffy felt everything shatter before his body collapsed onto the cold, wooden floorboards. It had finally happened, Luffy was breaking and he didn't even try to stop it.

Feeling his body go slack, the last thing Luffy saw before everything went black was the smiling, freckled face of the one he loved and the man who he had given everything to save.

Ace.

Diego was worried. When he had brought the young captain down to see his greatest treasure, it had been meant to be a small moment where the two could reminisce about the man, Red haired Shanks, who had given Luffy his own treasure. That worn straw hat that the nineteen year old always had with him.

He hadn't expected the boy to stumble over to the wax statue of Portgas D. Ace, his body practically folding in pain as he stared at the Second Division commander of the Whitebeard Pirates. However, he should have. After all, he had read the news about the two's relationship and about the tragedy that had befallen them two years ago at Marineford.

Honestly, Diego could hit himself for how inconsiderate and blind he had been. So when Luffy asked if he could have a minute alone, Diego hadn't really thought about it when he said, "Sure," and went back upstairs into the wreckage of his home.

When he had heard the barest sound, similar to that of a wail, Diego fought the urge to run back down there and comfort the world renowned captain. In spite of his deep concern, the old craftsman knew that walking in on the pirate captain's time of weakness might have brought added damage to the small teen. Besides, a wail like that described a pain that Diego, a stranger, simply couldn't help heal.

Diego would never be able to comprehend the pain and agony that Luffy felt. He simply didn't know all that the boy had been through. Though, maybe, his crew would. They had to have least had some clue as to what kind of torment Luffy had been subjected to, didn't they?

Decision made, Diego carefully went down the old stone steps that lead to his cellar, listening for any possible sound to show if the pirate captain was still crying. Hearing nothing, not even a sniffle, Diego walked off the last step.

Walking over to the railing, Diego's heart clenched his worry increased tenfold him when his eyes landed on the crumpled form of Monkey D. Luffy. Walking down the wooden steps to where Luffy was lying, curled against the wax feet of the statue of Luffy's brother, Diego gingerly kneeled besides him. Jaw clenching at the heart wrenching sight, Diego watched silently as tears continued to fall behind Luffy's closed eyes as his rubber body shook weakly in obvious pain.

Gently grabbing him, the well muscled craftsman lifted Luffy's limp body until he was lying in Diego's arms. He looked so. . . broken and Diego wasted no more time in getting the boy back to his crew.

They had to help him, because if they didn't, Diego doubted that this damaged boy would ever heal.

Carefully taking one step at a time, Diego huffed as he finally reached the top of the stairs. Trying to catch his breath, Diego hunched over as he gasped for air. Glancing towards his left, past the scattered pieces of wood and stone that had, until today, made up his home, and towards the deep gouged in the earth that lead to Luffy's tip-over ship, Diego began to walk.

He was halfway there when he could begin to hear panic shouts come from Luffy's ship, most likely the young captain's crew members; their voices echoing throughout the quiet night.  
"Luffy!" Diego heard them cry, their worry almost physically tangible. Gazing down at the damaged captain in his arms, Diego felt like they stood the greatest chance at saving their captain from the torturous pain he was feeling.

A well muscled man with strikingly green hair and one eye was the first to reach him, his glare menacing as his hand gripped onto one of his swords. "What did you do to him?" the swordsman growled, baring his teeth as the rest of his crew ran up to them.

Giving a weary sigh, Diego expression became pained. "Nothing, though I am afraid that my lack of judgment and foresight played a part in his undoing," Diego answered truthfully as he adjusted his hold on Luffy's limp body. At least three members of Luffy's crew looked ready to kill him right then and there, but two people, well, one animal and one person, stepped forward with concern instead of murderous intent.

"What did you mean by undoing?" a beautiful and tall, black-haired woman asked, her blue eyes falling onto the crying face of her captain.

Diego hummed at the question, honestly not knowing how to answer. "I'm afraid I don't really know. . . but," Diego said, his face firm. "I do know that if you all don't make some type of effort to help him, he will never fully recover from what he experienced two years ago." The whole crew tensed at those three words, while an orange-haired woman gasped in realization.

"You mean—"

"Chopper! Grab Luffy!" the green-haired man shouted as the small reindeer like creature changed into a large, animal like man. Handing Luffy over to the furry creature, Diego was startled by the sudden tears that were dripping down Chopper's face.

"He. . . his heart! It's so weak!" Chopper cried, clutching his captain to his chest. The crew swarmed around him as their concerned eyes gained upon their captains small figure.

Diego wasn't all that surprised when a sword was aimed at his throat. "I'll ask you one more time," the swordsman hissed, his voice not at all hiding his obvious threat. "What. Did. You. Do. To. Him." Punctuating every word as the sharp tip of his sword inched forward, the swordsman prepared to attack.

Diego gave a tired, weary sigh as his shoulders slumped. "I wanted to show him my treasures since he told me about that hat that he wears, but my treasures are wax statues—"

"Get to the point!"

"Well, one of those statues is the man by the name of Portgas D. Ace." Diego watched quietly as a shudder seemed to rake through the crew at the name of their captains deceased brother. "It seems you all understand what seeing an almost exact replica of him would have done to your captain."

"Yes, we do. Thank you for bringing him to us. We'll take care of him now," the dark-haired woman thanked, her voice actually genuine.

"There is no need to thank me, but I would appreciate it if you told me when he wakes up so that I can apologize to him," Diego said, his eyes wandering over to where Luffy lay in the reindeer's arms.

"Of course, good night." Turning away, the crew ran back towards their ship. Hopefully, Diego got him there in time.

It was two whole days before Luffy showed any signs of waking. They all were beyond worried, and as each hour passed without a single sign of him regaining consciousness, their worry only grew. Chopper did all he could, but there was only so much he could do with Luffy still asleep, basically dead to the world.

It had gotten to the point where their worry was so grand that they all basically slept in the same upturned room where Luffy was, only one or two people standing watch. So when Luffy finally began to wake up, they all were basically right there when it happened.

It all started with a twitching of Luffy's, until then, limp fingers. Then slowly it seemed that he was becoming more aware of his surroundings but then. . . he opened his eyes.

It felt like someone had ripped out their hearts when his hollowed, unfocused gaze fell upon them. It shook them all to their very cores to see their captain this way. Even after their split two years ago, they had never seen Luffy this. . . destroyed. Then again, when had they actually been there for him when he had been hurt that badly?

Sure, they had seen him injured but never to the degree that he had had to endure, all on his own, when his brother had died or when they as a crew had been split apart. Never had they experienced what was happening now.

"Please," Luffy's voice rasped as tears continued to pour down his face. He looked broken, damaged beyond a fraction of a doubt. He was always the strong one, that carried them when they were hurt. That promised them that'd he would save them from their demons, heal them of their scars, and every time, he did. Whether or not it was simply because he was their captain, or because he considered them family, they were grateful. But now that it was their turn, they had no idea what to do. "Give him back to me."

And, they wished, with everything they had, that they could.


End file.
